


Upon Reflection

by aperpetualsunrise



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Hecate Hardbroom loves her tiny daughter, Hecate and technology clash once again, Julie doesn't and will never take any of Hecate's rudeness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aperpetualsunrise/pseuds/aperpetualsunrise
Summary: A day just couldn’t go by without Mildred Hubble breaking one rule or another. Hecate Hardbroom prepares to, yet again, let her know she isn't above the rules-- until she hears exactly what the girl has to say.





	Upon Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written fanfic in over a year but I couldn’t sleep or get the idea out of my mind of how Julie Hubble figured out how to work mirror calls, how HB stands for something other than Hardbroom, and of course how much Hecate loves her tiny daughter, Mildred. Hope you all enjoy!

Finishing her unusually quiet nightly rounds, Hecate Hardbroom paced down the final hall of her route, preparing to transfer herself back to her quarters. It was earlier than she typically retired, tonight there were no first-years trying to sneak into each other’s rooms to gossip or any of the older girls trying to safely sneak their boyfriends out. As she raised her fingers, muffled laughter crept out of the door she had just passed by. Sighing, she strode back. A day just couldn’t go by without Mildred Hubble breaking one rule or another. Hecate nearly pushed the door open right then, intent on teaching Mildred a lesson it seemed she would never learn, before the girl began pleading.

“Wait, no, not yet” Hecate heard, brows raised at the idea that Mildred could somehow sense her presence. “Don’t hang up yet. I miss you a lot, mum. I love it here and I love Maud and Enid but I really miss you.”

Hecate, well-intendedly tough on the girls at Cackle’s, did have a soft spot for Mildred though she’d be loathed to admit it. It was why she was even tougher on her, she would need to work harder and Hecate understood that. However, the softness and sadness in the girl’s voice made her pause for a moment. She didn’t mean to eavesdrop, would never confess that snooping was an indulgence she actually allowed herself (for information acquisition to ensure utmost responsibility of her students and to best perform her duties, she reasoned), but she remained outside the door as Mildred finished with her mother.

“I probably have a few more minutes,” Mildred continued, “Before HB passes by to make sure lights are out.” Then laughter. Hecate almost smiles. It’s a nice sound, hearing the girl laugh. She usually faces a sacred, frustrated, flabbergasted, disappointed, or troubled Mildred, but rarely a giggly one.

“Yeah mum, HB. That’s what we call Miss Hardbroom.” 

She cranes her neck at the mention of her name again.

“Yes, like the acronym… No! I’d never tell her, I’m sure she doesn’t know, it doesn’t seem like she cares too much about non-magical anything, look at how much she hates me…” Hecate winces at the statement, and it really does hurt. She swallows hard and wishes Mildred understood that Hecate felt anything but hatred for the girl. She decides to end the conversation there, magicking the door open and catching Mildred Hubble in the act. 

“And what acronym might that be?” She draws, as Mildred stares up at her looming figure, her open mouth moving in search of an explanation. 

“Give her here,” the phone sudden squawks, and Hecate and Mildred both jump. Mildred quickly holds the phone out toward Hecate and she, with her thumb and forefinger, slowly takes it. Examining the device, front and back, she holds it at a distance from her head. 

“Hello?” She tries, lazily. 

“HB is it? Miss Hardbroom? The acronym to which we were referring is Head Bitch. Which seems like the perfect description for you, given that I’ve never heard you say a kind thing once, and how harsh you are with my daughter, and another thing is—”

Hecate cuts Julie Hubble off with a hum. “That might all well be very true, Miss Hubble,” she practically hisses, “But it might benefit you to remember that I am the Deputy Head Bitch, who oversees your daughter in matters of safety as well as her admission to this school during her very trying trial period, which I might also remind you, has the potential to come to its end at any given moment. Well met.” Hecate puts the phone down and prepares to scold Mildred before she transfers it into confiscation.

“Mildred Hubble, I’m certain you—”

“I love you dear, and don’t let HB scare you, you’re doing just fine!” 

Mildred turns redder than the firebreathing potion she ruined during class today, and has to stifle a laugh at the realization that Hecate didn’t, and probably doesn’t know how to end a call on a cell phone. Grabbing the phone, and whispering so fast that it sounds like a single word: “Iloveyoutoomum, bye!”, she hangs up and puts the phone exactly back where Miss Hardbroom placed it on her bed. Instantly, Hecate transfers it away. The two sit without a word for a moment staring at each other, uncertain. 

“I’m so sorry Miss Hardbroom, it won’t happen again,” Mildred starts, breaking the painful silence in the room, “I just—”

“No, it will not, otherwise I’m sure you know what will happen if it does,” Hecate warns, turning to leave.

“Yes, Miss Hardbroom, of course, I just—” Hecate turns back.

“No reason you provide can justify breaking the rules, Mildred Hubble, especially when there isn’t a threat to the school conveniently at the ready for you to take advantage of…”

Mildred closes her eyes tight, and can’t help herself. “I just really miss my mum, and it can get really lonely here sometimes. Especially when all the other girls can mirror call their parents. It took me a week just to teach my mum how to use a mobile phone. I can’t imagine teaching her how to use a magical mirror.” 

Her eyes are still closed, head hanging down, and she looks…afraid, Hecate thinks, and worst of all afraid of Hecate’s reaction to the outburst. The girl did have a point and it left Hecate awkward, as usual, and without a quip to return. She looks down and around, hands fumbling at her sides. Of course. Her heart hurts at the thought of Mildred, sitting on the stairs as her classmates all call their families, wondering about her mother and her life back home. It had to be doubly tough, knowing her mother was somewhere probably worrying about her daughter in a new place and out of her reach. In her school days, Hecate avoided calls home, not that she ever wanted to make them or ever received them. But she did spend those days wondering what it had been like if home had ever reached out, if she had been worried about. 

“I promise, Miss Hardbroom, I’ll try harder.” Mildred finally looks up, though sounds defeated, as she kneels on the bed.

“I suppose… you have a point…” Hecate watches the girl’s head tilt to the side and her face move with confusion.

“I do… have a point?” She nearly stutters the question out.

“Tomorrow, when the moon isn’t out and when you’re supposed to be awake, we will transfer the…device… back to your mother after calling her in order to make sure you have access to her through a mirror in your home.”

Her face lights up at Hecate’s promise, and suddenly Hecate finds the girl’s arms wrapped around her waist, hugging her tightly.

“Thank you Miss Hardbroom, I appreciate this so much, I promise I’ll be even better in classes, I’ll study harder, I swear it!” 

She hesitates, but places a nervous hand on the girl’s shoulder.

“I think it would be best for you to get some sleep now, given the time,” she says, softer than her usual tone, but with just as much authority. 

Mildred immediately pulls back and nods, face pink with embarrassment at the display of affection, settling under the covers as Hecate walks towards the door and makes the light vanish with the wave of her fingers. 

“Thank you, Miss Hardbroom. Erm…sleep well.” 

She turns back to see the girl snuggled in bed, smiling with eyes wide and the blankets up to her chin. The corner of Hecate’s mouth turns slightly up and she presses her lips together to hide the smile.

“Goodnight, Mildred Hubble,” she concedes, closing the door behind her.


End file.
